Forsaken Queen
by KingxofxRED
Summary: Naruto, the daughter of the forth and fedual lords granddaughter, and twin sister to the forth's 'only' heir.Demons are starting to stir as the search for a new ruler and Itachi tires to keep a promise femNaruxItachi Naruto has the dead bone pulse also.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi it's me and no I'm not dead**_

_**I've just been kind of stuck on my recent fics and I can't seem to get them to follow like I want to. But have no fear I new idea came to me during one of my daydreams during class….yeah I wasn't paying attention so what?**_

_**686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868**_

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"**

There was a bright flash and the two headed bull demon was no more. The area around the recent exorcism was burned, destroyed, and sharp bones were protruding from the was ground. Naruto sighed and sat down and wiped the sweat from her brow.

'**That makes three in two weeks there really getting restless down there'**

_They're your minions keep them under control!!_

'**For the last time I am the Queen of FOXES  not cows, rats, lizards, or any other creature just FOXES !!'**

_Okay okay lets go before ANBU get here_

Naruto disappeared in a burst of flames. She unlocked the door to here apartment door then shut it when she entered and flopped down on the coach.

"Shower"

She then got up and went to her bathroom. The bathroom was like most regular bathrooms except for puke colored floor tiles and broken mirror. She took off her now torn and bloodied clothes and stepped into the shower while the water was still cold. She reached for the soap but couldn't find it. She looked all around her then sighed when she heard a perverted giggle.

"You have less then thirty seconds to give me the soap or I'll kill you"

"How can you kill what's already dead?"

Naruto opened the shower curtain and came face to face with the ghost of the long deceased Kazuma Ryu, her great great grandfather. Naruto snatched the soap from the spike haired blond.

"I'm your freaking granddaughter don't you have any shame?"

"Hmmmm…..nope!"

This was Naruto's average life. She fight demons, exorcise vengeful sprits, and try to ignore the ones that want her to do things for them to pass on. Yeap average everyday life. After her shower Naruto dried herself and put on a tight purple t-shirt with a black skull on it and a black skirt. As she was putting her waist long blond hair into pigtails someone knocked at her door.

"She who it is old man"

The sprit did so then came back.

"Some ANBU guy probably came to tell you to see Sarutobi"

Naruto sighed again

_I really don't feel like dealing with old fart right now_

'**Just go already it'll be like pulling a band-aid off really fast'**

Naruto opened the door and silenced then ANBU by holding up her hand

"I'm going to old man already so don't worry"

The ANBU growled before he spat

"Just hurry up demon filth and treat the Hokage with respect!!"

_**868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686**_

In the Hokage's office stood Naruto, tapping her foot impatiently.

_What's taking him so long " I have something that has to do with your family" blah blah blah "Father's last words" blah blah blah _

' **Here I thought you would be happy to hear the last words of you dear old dad'**

_Shut it Kitsune, you know full well I hate that bastards guts!!_

'**Whatever here he comes anyway'**

Sarutobi, the third Hokage, walked back into his office while holding an envelope with her name on it. He handed her the envelope and sat down in his chair.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get this to you earlier, but I thought I wouldn't have to give you this until you where sixteen"

Naruto shrugged and opened the letter.

_Dear Naruto_

_How are you? Did you become Hokage yet or did you make it to ANBU? I guess I should start by saying sorry. I'm sorry I can't be there to watch take your first steps. I'm sorry I can't be there to drop you off at the academy for your first day of school. And I'm sorry I can't be there to embarrass you in front of your friends and case off boys with a barrage of Kunai. I'm sure you know by now that you have the nine tailed fox sealed inside you and I'm sorry for that too. You see your mother and I have picked you to be the carrier of this burden and we're truly sorry. But your twin sister, Kasumi, has showed the signs of your mother's family blood line. The dead bone pulse _**(I think that's what it's called) **_and the Fire country lord wants his granddaughter and great granddaughter to live with him. I'm sorry I tried to convince them to take you but…I'm sorry my dear daughter I wish I was there right now to hold you while you cried and help you when you struggled._

_You look so peaceful their in your crib and your mother is holding your sister in her arms. I can hear the fox howling and_ _Kimimaro is telling your mother that her things are packed and it's time to leave._

_Be strong and be the hero I want you to be._

_Sincerely,_

_Your old man Arashi._

Sarutobi was watching Naruto's face as she read the letter and smiled to himself as he saw her shocked face and guessed she read the part about her sister, but his smile quickly faded as she ripped up the letter and saw an expression he wasn't excepting.

Anger

Killer intent was radiating from the thirteen year old girl and she was shaking.

"They left me…they left me TO ROT IN THE FUCKING HELL HOLE!!!!!"

"N-Naruto you should be happy—"

"HAPPY ?! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY THAT MY SISTER AND MOTHER GOT TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE WHLIE I SUFFER !?!? AND ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID BLOOD LINE!!!!"

Sarutobi could see the bones in Naruto's left arm start to deform and then finally a huge windmill shuriken burst from the arm. Naruto grabbed it and threw through the window toward the Hokage's mountain where it hit the forth right in the forehead and cased a cased a massive crack.

"I hate you…I hate you, my mother, my sister, and my fucking father!!!"

Naruto's limp left arm slowly righted itself as the bones reformed inside of it. Naruto turned to the Hokage.

"I want out…I don't care how you do it I just can't stand living here anymore!"

The third sighed and lit his pipe while thinking. Then finally after five minutes he came up with an idea.

"The chunnin (sp?) exams are coming up in six months and since you already fight as a high chunnin I'll make them your Jounin exam. And if you pass I'll make you a Jounin with special privileges like leaving the village for a maximum of two years."

Naruto glared at him knowing there was more to his deal.

"But if we go to war your privileges are void and can only be renewed after the war is settled. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good now hurry you have to join a Genin team and I'm sure Iruka's announcing them today "

"Whatever I'll be your lapdog for now, but as soon as I exceed the rank of Jounin I'm gone forever"

Naruto then disappeared. The Hokage sighed and called for ANBU to fix the window.

_Why would you put your own daughter through this Arashi…Yoko _

_**668686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868688686868686868686868**_

At the academy Naruto sat next to Shino talking to him about her day so far. She trusted Shino the most out of all her friends since he was so quite and could detect supernatural things with his bugs.

"So your leaving?"

"Yeah, can't stay here anymore now that I know I was basically left here to die"

Naruto felt something in her lap and looked down and saw the floppy eared dog named Akamaru curled into ball. Naruto smiled and started to scratch him behind his ears.

"Morning Naru-chan !"

Shouted Kiba as he made his toward her.

"Hey dog biscuit I was wondering were Akamaru's pet was and stop calling me that or I'll choke you with own intestines"

"I love you too sweetie, come on Akamaru I prefer to live today"

Kiba stared to walk away, but noticed his loyal canine was not following.

"Akamaru come on!"

Akamaru whined and looked up at Naruto. She smiled and gave him her radius bone to chew one and shooed him away. Minutes later Iruka came in and started to list off teams

**( Sorry but I really don't feel like writing the teams but don't worry they're all the same except Hinata is on Team 7 and Naruto is on Team 8)**

Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

'**For second there I thought you were going to get the Uchiha prick'**

_Me too_

'**Yeah and besides you already got one Uchiha why do you need another!'**

Naruto blushed and fingered the black and silver cross around her neck.

_Flashback_

_Sixteen year old Itachi was watching Naruto on the swings while keeping a close eye out for anyone that would harm her. It was his job as her bodyguard after all._

"_Itachi-san?"_

_He turned to her._

"_Yes?"_

"_A-Ano why do you always frown?"_

_Itachi sighed and sat on the swing next to her and watched the sun slowly set._

"_It's…my father he excepts perfection from me and nothing less and it's driving me insane"_

_Naruto got up an sat in his lap, all the while blushing, and looked up at him._

"_I-I can make y-you happy Itachi-k-kun if you let me"_

_Itachi smiled _

"_You already make me happy"_

"_N-No I want to b-be your wife…"_

_Naruto said the looked away. Itachi was shocked and mildly amused, I mean wouldn't you be if a ten year old basically proposed to you? Itachi took the necklace from around his neck and put around Naruto's._

"_If you still have this when I comeback for you I will marry you"_

"_Really?! But wait where are you going?"_

"_Away…for a while, but I'll be back for you when you sixteen"_

"_Sixteen…that's six years away!!"_

_Itachi smiled and put Naruto on the ground as he stood_

"_Come on It's getting dark"_

_Three days after that the Uchiha Massacre happened._

_End Flash back_

_Itachi-kun_

"Naruto…Naruto!!"

"What?"

"Come on Iruka said our Sensei is waiting for us at the training grounds"

Said Kiba and with that said Shino, Naruto, and Kiba left to meet their Sensei.

**68686868686868686868686686868686868686**

Blood red eyes stared at Konoha

"Wait for me Naru-hime I'm coming soon"

**686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868**

**You like? **

**R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Finally some people like the new stuff I'm writing **_

_**Oh and I found websites that's name off all the jutsus in the Anime **_

**_: dose the happy dance: but it's no the translator were I cane make up a jutsu and translates it into Japanese _**

_**Anyway here's a new chapter**_

_**868686868686886686866868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868**_

"What's taking them so long I thought they were released as so as there team was announced?"

Kurenai sighed and waited for her team then she started to play with her hair her ultimate sign of boredom. Finally after a good hour her team of Genin arrived and they seem to be arguing about something.

"I'm just saying I say both you run off _together_ I can only assume that you to were doing…something"

"For the last time Dog biscuit I forgot something and Shino…"

"….went to go get a certain type of insect"

Finished Shino

"Even Akamaru agrees with us, right boy?"

"Bark barks growl" **Translation: Yeah, so leave Naru-hime or I'll bite you in the ass!! (I know he said a lot with like two barks)**

"Yeah whatever just try to explain that to our teacher"

In truth Naruto had sensed a demon coming through a gate that was nearby and Shino helped by pinpointing where the gate was. As team 8 entered the clearing Kurenai jumped down from the tree she was in and came face to face with her team. Her eyes widen slightly when she saw Naruto then she smiled.

"Anko's goanna flip when she finds out I'm your instructor"

"Just make sure Onee-chan still takes her medication I've haven't checked up on her in awhile"

"Well let me introduce my self to your friends. My name is—"

"Yuuhi Kurenai Aka the hottest woman in all of Konoha!!"

Kurenai sweat dropped as did Shino. Kiba recovered from his fan boy stupor and made another statement.

"But not as hot as Naru-chan!!"

**BAM!!**

Kiba was no currently in a creator with a huge bone hammer on top of him and livid Naruto standing over him.

"She told you to stop calling her that"

Shino said and helped Kiba out of the hole. After Naruto calmed down Kurenai spoke.

"Alright you three listen up today were going to have littlie spar to test out your skills and to see if you all deserver to be called Shinobi and Kunochi. The rules are pretty simple-"

"Not as pretty as Naru-chan"

**BAM!!**

"…As I was saying the rules are simple; you come at with all you got, you need one hit to pass, and if you cop a feel…."

She stares directly at Kiba.

"Then my friend Ibiki, head of _lethal _interrogation, will drop by your house to say 'hi'. Okay everyone understand the rules"

They all nodded, Kiba nodded a lot furiously and started sweating.

"Good, BEGIN!"

**686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868688686**

"**Are you sure you have found her?"**

The kneeling two headed bull demon nodded

"**I am positive my lord, she reeks of the Kyuubi and the Kazuma mortals"**

The large hooded figure nodded then stood and took out a small crimson orb for under his robes and handed it to a winged demon.

"**Go to the mortal realm and embedded this in her, anywhere is fine."**

Then demon saluted then took off out a window. The hooded figure walked over to the window and watched the demon disappear into the blood red mist the surrounded the castle.

"**Soon we will have our Queen then we will crush the filthy mortals and bring the gods to their knees!!"**

**666888686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868**

Naruto sneezed then scratched the bridge of her noise.

"Someone must be talking about me"

'**Yeah it's probably just the hundreds of demons you sent back to hell plotting your demise……or it could be your precious weasel'**

Shook her furiously trying to silence the demon fox and tried to focus on the task at hand. She was currently hiding in a tree next to Shino, who trying to find Kiba, Naruto saw Kiba come flying through a bush and landed on his back. Akamaru ran next to him and stared bark orders Kiba slowly stood and rubbed the bruise on his chin.

_Damn she has a mean left hook_

Naruto dropped from her hiding spot along with Shino and scooped up Kiba and Akamaru. Kurenai came out the bushes and looked around.

_Wonder where they went?_

They finally stopped running after a while and formed a group huddle.

"So what do we do I tried rushing her and that didn't work"

"She is to fast for my insect to strike"

"I can't land a blow either"

"Let's make up a plan!"

Shino and Naruto stared at Kiba with shocked expressions.

"What!?"

"I can't believe it he dose have a brain"

"Hey watch bug boy!"

"I think I have an idea listen"

A few minutes later Kurenai gave up searching and decided to try Kakashi's method when he is bored and took out a scroll and started to read.

_I hope they didn't run home or something…Naruto wouldn't do that since she would have Anko teasing her the rest of her life._

Kurenai noticed movement to her left and kept pretending to read the scroll while she waited for someone to make a move. Then suddenly Kiba burst from a nearby tree using his families patented jutsu

**Tsuuga!!**

Kurenai jumps out of the way lets Kiba hit the spot she just was and created a somewhat large hole. Kurenai hears lagre buzzing behind and turns to see bugs flowing out of Shino.

**Kikaichū no Jutsu**

Kurenai narrowly escapes the swarm of bugs as she jumps into near by tree that's far away from Shino

_I _really _don't like bugs_

Slightly distracted by the insects Kureani fails to notice a large boomerang coming toward her. The boomerang hits her and Kurenai jumps to the ground a looks a the boomerang on the ground and notices that's bleached white an looks very similar to a severed arm, but stripped of all skin and muscle. The boomerang levitates of the ground for a few seconds then flies back into the trees.

_So Naruto got me so she passes now what about the other two?_

Kurenai then feels a several pinches on her left arm then it goes limp. Kurenai looks at her arm sees a several dozen Kikaichu bugs crawl all over her arm. Kurenai suppresses the **very** strong urge to scream and she felt the earth beneath her quake.

**Tsuuga!!**

Kurenai jumped backwards just in time as Kiba came throuhg the ground and nicked her with one of his attacks. Kiba then lands with a huge grin on his face then Naruto and Shino come out of their hiding spots.

"Good job you all figered out that teamwork is the best way to overwhelem a strong foe. So you all pass"

"Yahoo we rock!!!"

Kiba said and started to run around chanting this as Shino tried his hardset not to yell at him to shut the fuck up. Kurenai tapped Shino on the shoulder

"I'm sure you're littlie buddies have done their job so…."

Shino nodded and called his bugs back and they dug into his skin and did whatever they do when they're in him.

"So Kiba distaced me and Shino moved me towards you , Naruto, and you hit me with that boomerang…"

"That had some of Shino's Kikaichuu insects on it and made you jump back on the ground were Kiba was waiting"

Naruto finished Kurenai smiled then started to walk away

"That was good plan. Tell Kiba after he's done that we have our frist mission tomorrow"

After that was said Kurenai dissapered. Shino left soon afterwards and so did Naruto leaving a hyper Kiba running around screaming like an idot and his canine campion with huge sweat drop.

**686668686868668686868686868686866868686868668686868686868686868686868686**

As Naruto was walking home what felt like a jolt of electricity ran up and down her spine, the tell tell sign of demon coming through a gate to the human world.

_Aww come on I'm like a block away from my house!!_

'**Quit bicthin and hurry up and find the damn thing!'**

Naruto let out a fustrated sigh and ran toward where she felt the demon.

**686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868**

The only thing she could stand about her 'Job' is that she could test out new jutsus she learned or came up with and that all the demons that came through always appeared in the desserted areas of the village so she had some peace and quite. The big downside of her 'Job' is that she could never pinpoint were the demon gate is utill they're already out of it and they never want to go back to hell peacefully.

Naurto stopped at an old werehouse when she felt the same filing from before but much stronger.Naruto made two double egded blades above her forearms **(Like the one Ed makes on his automail)** and slowly entered.

'**Be carefule brat I can fell this one is stronger then the rest'**

Naruto was now in the middle of the room and noticed that she didn't see anthing other then chared ground, the only thing left when a demon gate opens, so she relaxed slighlty.

"**So this is our new Queen…"**

Naruto looked up then jumped and barrel rolled out of the way as the demon came down and tried to crush her with it's massive fist. Naruto used one of her arms blades to skidded to a stop then stood. The demon was at least eight feet tall with scaly black skin and two massive wings with red webbing. He had slanted yellow eyes with two horns that came out of his temples and arced backwards. His left arm was normal and clawed like most demons, but his right arm was massive and demformed with only three long claws and armor plated.

"…**I was exepceting you to be taller and more….developed"**

Naruto's eye twiched at the crack at her breast size then chraged the demon with a battle cry. She swung her right arm in a vertecal slash only for the demon to sidestep the attack and jumped back a few feet. Naruto swung her left arm and let the bone blade fly out her arm and towards the demon who only titled his head and lef the blade fly by not even grazing him.

"**You leave to many opeings in your attacks something you should take care of before becomes the death of you"**

"Shut up!!"

'**Damn it it's him brat listen to me you have to get out here!!'**

Naruto held out her armand focused her chakra into after a few secounds blood and long spear shot out from her foremarm. The spear dropped to the ground and her arms went limp then they quickly righted themselves as the bones were replaced and Naruto picked up the spear. Then demon smirked then charged at a blinding speed and Naruto barely had enough time to block his kick with her spear. The demon landed and did a sweaping kick which Naruto backflipped over and swung her spear at the demon only for it to be block be his massive arm. Naruto jumped back and threw the spear and this time it went straight through the demon's chest. Naruto smirked at the grapefruit sized hole it created, but her smirked turned into a scowl as the hole healed and only a small scar was left. The demon ran his hand over the scar and chuckled.

"**I've fought demons six times bigger then me and won with out a wound and now a merechild has scared me….oh the irony. Well I would love to stay and fight somemore to test your limits, but I was given a mission"**

The demon slamed his deformed arm into the ground and the ground around Naruto started to shake then four arched stones brust from the earth and surrounded Naruto.

"The hell?!"

The demon snapped his fingers and Naruto's arm and legs were wrapped in chains and she was lifted off the ground. The demon walked over to naruto and lifted her shirt.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!!!!"

Naruto shouthed and tried to me her bones spike from her body, but she couldn't since she was exetremly tired and the chains where slowly suck chakra out of her. The demon took out a crimson orb and placed above the seal that held Kyuubi. The seals stared to glow and warp and Naruto screamed as she felt like thousands of white hot needles raked her skin.

**686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868**

In Naruto's mindscape Kyuubi was pumping her her jailor with her chakra to keep her alive.

_**What the hell is he doing?!**_

The bars on Kyuubi's cage started to groan as a huge amount of stress was put on them and slowly the seal on the cage was starting to burn away. Kyuubi stared at the bars and her eyes went wide as they finally broke and were flung across the room. She stood there for secound in total shock then ran out of the cage and through Naruto's mind.

"**FREEDOM!!!!!"**

**686868686868686868686868688686868686868688686688686866868686868868686868**

The demon wacthed as the Kyuubi's soul final started to leak out of the seal and pulled it out with his armored arm and held it there. He then pushed the orb insided Naruto's stomach and she screamed louder. When the orb was finally inside her the seal on her stomach warped into a new seal. It was as big as the prevouis one, but blood red and six small flame desings formed outside of the ring and each pointed a different directions. A six pointed star connected to them and a large three pronged windmill shuriken desing appeared in the middle of the star.

The demon sniffed the air then sighed.

"**Looks like the mortals finally noticed the large the energy gathering here."**

He cancled the spell and wacthed Naruto fall to the ground.

"**I'll see you when ritual is finished my Queen. Tell your mother I would love to taste her one more time before the end of this world.**

The demon dissapered and soon the Hokage and several ANBU showed up then everything went black for Naruto.

**666688888686886868686868686868686686866868686868686888686868868686868886**

_**My spell check is acting up so don't get mad if a word isn't spelled right.**_

_**Thanks for the reveiws I'm really glad people like this fic.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for the review guys helps my confidence._**

_**Anyway I need your votes for what kind of weapon (and maybe attire) I should give Naruto. I can see your faces now and your all like**_

"_**But KK686 Naru-chan already has a weapon(s). Why would she need another ?"**_

_**You'll just have to wait until Naruto meets her "family" then you'll know why.**_

"_**But why vote now instead of announcing in THAT chapter?!"**_

**_Well because that I'm thinking ahead and I don't want to wait for the votes when I can get them now._**

"_**When are you going to introduce Itachi-kun?"**_

_**Soon, maybe in this chapter or the next one……..Now enough Q&A lets start the story.**_

_**686868686886868686868686868686868686886866868686868686686866868686868686**_

Why was she here again? Did the old man really have to send out to wave to help team seven with some stupid bridge? Naruto was sitting in a large tree staring at the clouds. She rubbed the new seal under shirt and remembered what she found inside of it.

_Flashback_

Naruto woke up with earth splitting headache and she was currently in the hospital with white washed walls all around her.

_What happened fur-ball?_

Silence

_Fuzz-butt?_

Nothing

_Damn it Kyuubi answer me!?_

Again silence

Naruto, extremely frustrate now, laid back down and dived into the seal and her mind to find the furry demon and yell at lazy ass her.

_**866686868686868668686868686866868686868688686866868686868686868686868686**_

Naruto appeared right in front of the Biju's cage only to discover something very shocking…and disturbing.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune, Queen of the foxes, ruler of six of the layer of hell, the Queen of all cunning and wit…..was gone. The only trace of the demon fox were the bent bars and a couple of clumps of red fur. That was surprising and depressing part.

The disturbing part was what now invaded the empty living area. A crimson sphere (about the size of two big beach balls) with thousands of light red veins that spider-webbed around the whole cage. And Naruto could just barely make out a person in a fetal position inside of the crimson object staring at her and smiling.

"Who are you or what are you!?"

Naruto demanded, but deep down she didn't want to know the answer because she felt like she already knew and she hoped this intruder said something other then her answer.

"I am you and you are me and we…we are the demon that will bring this world to it's horrific and wonderful end.

She paled at the answer and fell on her rear then shook her head.

"No…t-this can't be true…I'm not a demon I-I'm human…I'm only the container of the Kyuubi."

The girl looked around and said in mocking voice.

"I don't see any Kyuubi. I just see you and me"

Naruto growled then stood

"You're just some illusion that demon made up to scare me!!"

The girl laughed then looked at Naruto with a smile on her face that showed her fangs.

"You're, or should I say we're, a smart girl and know that no demon alive can make such an illusion so complex and everlasting. So the sooner you stop denying what you **are**…."

Several veins wrapped around Naruto and brought her closer to her demonic sphere.

"…the sooner we can become what we **need** to be"

Slowly the veins took off Naruto's clothes and pushed her inside the sphere with her demonic counterpart. The feeling overwhelmed Naruto's senses was soft, gentle, and warm and having the other her wrap her arms around Naruto the feeling intensified a thousand fold. And Naruto's fighting will died slowly as she felt her other self lick her neck with her velvety tongue and then snuck her fangs into her jugular.

_This feeling…_

Naruto wrapped her arms and legs around the girl as she felt her hands roaming her body.

…_I don't want it to stop!_

_**686868686868666868668686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686886868** _

"Naruto, you up there!?"

Naruto jumped at the sound of the voice and looked down to see Kiba and Akamaru looking up at her with a large grin on there faces. Naruto sighed and answered.

"Yeah, what do you want!?"

"Tsunami-san is making dinner and it'll be ready soon so don't stay out here to late!"

Naruto looked at the setting sun

"I'll be there after soon down"

"Okay, come on Akamaru!"

After Kiba left Naruto jumped down from the tree and wonder deeper into the forest. With every step that she took more and more sprits of the dead followed her. They were mostly the ones that died because of Gato was sucking this land dry of all its resources or Shinobi that refused to die. Naruto sat down under a tree as she felt a jolt of pain course through her body.

_Damn it, what the hell are you doing!?_

'**I'm just giving you something that will be useful to us'**

_What?_

'**Here try it out'**

Suddenly her now demonic chakra coursed through her veins and a various hand seals appeared in her mind's eye. Naruto bit her thump and did the hand seals before shouting her jutsu.

**Darkness summoning jutsu!!**

She slammed her right into the ground completing the jutsu. The shadows of trees and other things formed around her hand a slowly a figure rose form the shadows. It stood on four legs and was as big as a tiger and its body was completely black with two glowing red eyes and two foot long canines. The strange creature tucked its right paw underneath itself and bowed its head before speaking.

**What is that you desire master?**

"ummm….what exactly are you?"

The creature stood straight then sat on its hunches and started to clean its self.

**My name is Necro and I am a shadow, a demon that can take man forms to slaughter its enemy. We shadows usually take the forms of felines because of the agility and the way they carry themselves. **

"So you're a summon?"

**Yes….master someone is coming**

"Hide and wait until they seem like threat then attack"

The shadow nodded then melted into a puddle and made it's self into her shadow. Not to soon after the shadow announcement a girl wearing a pink and red kimono walked into the clearing Naruto was in. They made eye contact and the girl smiled.

"Hello my name is Haku, how are you?"

Naruto was littlie put off be the girls friendliness to a complete stranger, but answered anyway.

"My name is Naruto, and I'm fine. What are you doing out here by yourself it's dangerous"

"If it's so dangerous to be out here by ones self then why are you out here?"

Naruto smirked, she did have a point.

"I'm picking herbs for my precious person."

Haku said then sat down in the middle of the clearing and started to pick the herbs. Naruto decided to help her so she sat next to Haku and picked some herbs as well. After a few minutes of chit chat Haku brought up a strange subject.

"Do you have someone precious to you?"

Naruto's eyes widen slightly and she started to finger her silver cross.

"Yes…yes I do"

"Would you do anything to keep that person safe and close to your heart?"

Naruto stared at the orange sky and cream colored clouds.

"Yes….but I can't keep him safe since I can't find him….and everyone wants him dead"

Haku smiled and put her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"There is always something you can do and you precious person might be closer then you think."

Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"You're right there is something I can do, Thanks it was nice talking to you Haku-san"

Haku smiled and they both stood and parted ways.

'**Hmmm'**

_What?_

'**She was a Mayusho I thought they all died out during the first human demon war'**

_Mayusho?_

'**A clan of half breeds with amazing control of wind and water and combining the two elements gave them control of ice too. Hardly anyone could match there skill and speed. Keep an out for her we will need her'**

_For what?_

'**For our army silly'**

_I'm still not becoming their Queen_

'**You say that now, but when the time comes you will choose the path that has been laid before by them'**

"Demons…god how I hate your existence"

Naruto kept walking until she bumped into a tall man.

"Oh sorry I wasn't watching whe—!"

Two blazing Sharingans bore into her sapphire eyes. Naruto stood stiff as a board only uttering a single name.

"I-Itachi"

**686868686866868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686868686**

Six cloaked figures sat around a large round table in large room that was only illuminated by the light of the crimson Miasma that surrounded the castle walls. They sat in silence for minutes until finally God Hand appeared with a beautiful red headed woman with red fox ears and nine tails while she wore a Miko only pure red instead of white and red.

**You mission was a success?**

Said one of the cloaked men. God hand nodded and Kyuubi stepped forward.

"Are you putting Naruto through the Forsaken trail?"

"**Yes we are"**

"Why?"

One of the cloaked men stood and started to pace around the table.

"**We originally thought the girl was going to be threat since every solider or spy we sent came back half dead every time they came within the limits of the village of the leaf. So naturally we sent more to deal with the threat, but something interesting happened when we sent a mind eater"**

_Flash back_

_Naruto was on the ground writhing inn pain as the demon slowly and painfully ate her mind. Kyuubi was doing a great job of keeping it at bay with her chakra, but she could only do so much from within the cage. _

_**Kit, you have to fight it the only thing it can't stand are the happiness of someone so think about some thing anything that has made you happy**_

_Naruto couldn't think of any the happy times she had because…she none just pain and suffering. And that's when an idea hit her._

"_If…it wants memoirs…then fine"_

_Pain, the first time I mobbed._

_Suffering, when I cry my self to sleep every night_

_Rage, when I wasn't strong enough to fight back_

"_Take it!!"_

_Loneliness, Itachi…don't go…please_

"_TAKE ALL!!!!!"_

_The mind eating demon soon burst from the back of Naruto's head and fell on the ground its frail gray body ripped to shredders._

_End flash back _

"Yes I remember that fight. Once the demon got inside her mind she feed it all her memories from her childhood"

"**The beatings**, **the crying, the glares, the numerous murder attempts"**

"Wait, how do you know this I thought the mind eater died?"

"**It did, but we where recover it's body and you know when a mind eater dies we replay all the memoirs of the all of its victims"**

"Oh, I nearly forgot you guys still do that"

"**Anyway we upon viewing her memoirs we and we noticed she had many similarities to Lilith's childhood."**

Kyuubi eyes widened at the name of their last Queen. Lilith, the red death, was a hanyou(sp?) child that was mistreated by her village as well and soon left and somehow appeared at the gates of hell where she killed nearly a thousand demons in her berserk state. She caught the attention of the demon lords and was named Queen soon after winning against their former ruler and put though the forsaken trail.

"Lilith…so you think since they seem alike that Naruto would rule well and finally end this third demon human war?"

"**Yes"**

"There is just one though problem"

"**Yes we know Itachi. We are certain he will try to keep Naruto-sama in the mortal realm and fight against us. Every demon we sent for his head comes back missing theirs."**

Kyuubi thought for a moment then smirked.

"Did you ever try convincing him to join us in order to "protect" Naruto?"

There was a long silence then finally one of the demon lords laughed.

"**That's prefect!! The boy is so set on protecting her that he killed his own clan so they couldn't vote on killing her with other councilmen. So he would jump at the chance to become a demon in order to be with Naruto-sama!!"**

They all laughed at the simple idea that was in front of them the whole time then finally a large demon, with no cloak, stood. He had black scaly skin, huge bat like wings, pure white eyes, a jagged bladed attached to the side of his right forearm, and a strange mouth piece that covered his mouth and some of his chin.

"**I will go train the girl. She most likely has no clue how much power she has and what she can do with it."**

"What about the mimic Amon? It can tell her what to do and how to control her power so that means you don't have to go right?"

Kyuubi asked in an almost pleading voice. Amon walked over to her and the mouth guard retracted into his skin. He rubbed Kyuubi's check with his massive hand and smiled.

"**The mimic only knows so much and it can't physically train her."**

Amon leaned down and started to kiss Kyuubi's neck which caused her to purr and said.

"**It take a month and four weeks to open a gate big enough so I'll have plenty of time to spend with you my precious fox"**

"**Very well it is decided Amon will go to the human realm to help our soon to be Queen anything else?"**

Kyuubi reluctantly stopped Amon and spoke up.

"Naruto's sister and mother, as well as most of the Kazama clan, are coming to Konoha in the timeframe when Amon appears"

Everyone snapped their heads over to God Hand as he radiate a large amount of killer intent at the ended of Kyuubi sentence.

"**My lords please allow me to go with Amon-sama"**

"**Yes we'll allow it, but let your own agenda mess with ours"**

God Hand nodded, bowed, and then left. As he was walking the corridors of the demon castle he said to himself.

"**Justice will be served and you will suffer greatly for what you, Yoko-chan, did to Naruto"**

**686868686886868686866686868686886686868686868686868686868686886686868686**

**Why dose God Hand hate Naruto's mother Yoko so much? Why is Itachi there? What will happen to Haku-Chan and Zabuza? Why did I a make cliff hanger instead of writing some more?**

**All these questions will be answered soon….well except for the first one that one will be answered in a latter chapter. And when you find out why you'll probably be shocked.**

**Here's a hint: Read Arashi's letter and what GH says about Naruto's mother after he takes out Kyuubi….I know it's kind of vague but I can make however vague I want it, but the smart people should get it(And they get a cookie and a teddy bear named ninja fred!!)**

**Next chapter: Loving you and battle for someone precious **

**R&R!!!!!!!!! **


	4. So you know whats going on

Hey peoples, Im King of RED and I finally decided to get off my duff and write something. Truth be told the original holder off this account, my most kick-ass friend in the entire fracking world, passed away not to long ago. I've been in a real funk about it and after some encouragement I finally decided the best way to honor Elizabeth's passing is by actually writing something on fan fic instead of in a notebook like she has been telling me to for ages.

So please try out my new story which dose contain pieces I have taken from Forsaken Queen and enjoy.

And if you would all say a prayer for Liz….I would grateful….and she would probably not haunt me ^.^

Love lizzy, God bless


End file.
